


blood red

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [54]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a glossy red apple on the corner of Annalise's desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



It starts with a glossy red apple on the corner of Annalise's desk. It's one hell of a cliche, but there's strength in them, and Michaela really needs some borrowed strength right now. She still can't stand to think of Aiden, he was supposed to shield her from desires like these. She knows the quickest way to climb the social ladder, and he had carelessly tossed her off. Michaela says she doesn't care, she loves herself and that's what matters. 

(Her narrative is a lie though. It starts after the first time she sees Annalise in court, and she _wants_.)

~

The lipstick is new, bright red and vicious. It makes her feel like she's dressed to kill, and she breaks down before torts and never makes it. She thinks about changing it to a softer pink, but then she'll be late for Annalise, and that won't do.

She's working on the case file, rereading and highlighting when her teacher comes over. She looks up when Annalise doesn't say anything, and there's a new expression on her face. Before Michaela can place it, she speaks. 

“Wear that lipstick more often, it suits you.” 

After a week, the shade stops bothering her.

~

Michaela loves cherries, real ones, not the shitty fake sundae ones. As an undergrad she had learned how to tie the stems in her mouth, half to try to impress Aiden. He never was impressed with feats like those, and now she enjoys doing them more, spiting his memory. She'll bring a bag of cherries to work, methodically eating each one, tying the stem, and spitting them out. None of the others ever commented on it, all knew of or did far stranger things.

Annalise did though, a raised eyebrow and a sharp, “How very, _talented_ , of you Ms. Pratt.”

~

Michaela has a reoccurring fantasy ever since she started working for Professor Keating. If she was a better person, she'd at least try to find a substitute or masturbate less frequently. She isn't though.

It goes like this: for some ludicrous reason she calls her _Anna_ , and Professor Keating doesn't take it well. She orders her into the office, sliding her skirt up and panties down, swatting her ass, over and over. She'll cry out, and Annalise will mock her, saying to be quiet or the others will hear. Keating won't stop, not until her ass is burning dark red.

~

Michaela buys a pair of dark red stilettos that match her lipstick perfectly. Expensive enough that she walks around the store three times before admitting their perfection. They pair well with most clothes she owns, but she decides to go dramatic for their debut. A little black dress that's a little too short to be classy, and a dangling silver necklace to catch the light. She looks like sin, and this time when she thinks she looks killer, it's with a smirk. She's ready.

That first time she wears the stilettos, she finally recognizes the new expression on Annalise- lust.


End file.
